Dying for Pie and Imitation Krabs credits
"Dying for Pie" Storyboard Directors Joe Murray Larry Leichliter Storyboard Artists Caleb Meurer Mike Roth Written by Jay Lender Sam Henderson C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams Animation Director Sean Dempsey Creative Director Derek Drymon "Imitation Krabs" Storyboard Directors Vincent Waller Stephen Hillenburg Storyboard Artists Carson Kugler William Reiss Chuck Klein Written by Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare Animation Director Tom Yasumi Creative Director Derek Drymon Executive Producer Stephen Hillenburg Line Producer Donna Castricone Art Director Nicholas R. Jennings Supervising Director Alan Smart Storyboard Supervisor Sherm Cohen Story Editor Merriwether Williams WRITERS Mr. Lawrence Merriwether Williams Dave Wasson Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg Cast Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Gary, Hans, Fish #1, Narrator Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs, Penny, Robot Krabs Rodger Bumpass Squidward Mr. Lawrence Plankton, Pirate Dee Bradley Baker Captain, Cutomer #1, Fish #1 Jill Talley Karen CASTING DIRECTORS Donna Grillo Gonzales Margaret Tang CASTING AND MUSIC COORDINATOR Jennie Monica EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Elise McCollum Recording Supervisor Krandal Crews Recording Engineer Justin Brinsfield EMR Supervisor Tony Ostyn EMR Editor Brian Arnold Animatic Supervisor Paul Finn Animatic Editor Brian Robitaille ASSISTANT STORYBOARD ARTISTS Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer Carson Kugler Tom Foxmarnick ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg "Imitation Krabs" CHARACTER LAYOUT Kurt Dumas Garrett Ho Mark O'Hare Jay Lender Bobs Gannaway Alex Almaguer CHARACTER DESIGN AND CLEAN-UP Todd White PROP DESIGNER Thaddeus Paul Couldron CLEAN-UP ARTIST Kenny Thompkins Layout Supervisor Kenny Pittenger BG Layout Design John Seymore Paula Spence Background Painters Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang DIGITAL BG SUPERVISOR Andrew Brandou DIGITAL BG COORDINATORS Eric Stanton DIGITAL BG ASSISTANTS Stephen Christian Steven Kellams SUPERVISING COLOR STYLIST Teale Reon Wang COLOR KEY STYLISTS Catherine E. Simmonds Dene Ann Heming PRODUCTION MANAGER June Bliss PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen SHEET TIMERS Julie Murphy Hashiguchi Eddy Houchins FINAL CHECKER Karen Shaffer Cast of "Imitation Krabs" Live Action Sequences Director of Photography Keith Lowry Senior Director Technical Services John Powell Technical Engineering Assistant Jim Leber Post Production Supervisor Wendi McNeese Post Production Coordinator Mishelle Smith Machine Room Engineer Michael Petak Post Production Assistant Jeff Adams AVID EDITOR Lynn Hobson PICTURE EDITOR Christopher Hink POST PRODUCTION SOUND SUPERVISOR AND MIXER Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. SUPERVISING SOUND EDITORS Glenn E. Oyabe, M.P.S.E. Jessa Arruda SOUND FX DESIGNER AND EDITOR Jeffrey Hutchins SOUND EDITORS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman RE-RECORDING MIXERS Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman FOLEY MIXERS Brad Brock Diane Greco FOLEY ARTISTS Monette Becktold Bobby Crew TRACK READING Slightly-Off Track Music Editor Nicolas Carr Music Composed by The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow Music Contributions Lovecat Music "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song" Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney ON-LINE EDITORS Otto Ferrene Lynn Hobson Tim Garrity Brad Brock DAVINCI COLORIST Dexter P. POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Hollywood Digital Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Hacienda Post Encore Video Animation Services Toon City Animation, Inc. Colin Baker Levy Gergara Overseas Supervisor Doug Williams Stock Footage Provided by Warner Stock Film Library Live Action Island Footage by Bad Clams Productions, inc. Title Still Photography by David Frapwell Developed by Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings SPECIAL THANKS TO Warner Bros. Pictures Twentieth Century Fox Columbia Pictures Eric Coleman Kent Osborne Dreamworks Animation Production Executive Eric Coleman Executive in Charge of Production Lolee Aries "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2000 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved